1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wrinkle detection apparatus and a wrinkle detection method for detecting a wrinkle area of skin included in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wrinkle area of skin is detected from a photographed face image. The wrinkle area refers to a linear image area of a wrinkle portion shown on the image.
However, an influence of gloss caused by light incident on a skin surface (hereinafter referred to as just “gloss”) may inhibit detection of a thin wrinkle or a shallow wrinkle. Therefore, PTL 1, for example, describes a technique for improving accuracy of detection (hereinafter referred to as “wrinkle detection”) of the wrinkle area from the image.
The technique (hereinafter referred to as “conventional technique”) described in PTL 1 estimates a direction (hereinafter referred to as “a wrinkle direction”) in which a wrinkle is likely to extend for each face region included in an image. The conventional technique then performs edge extraction in the estimated wrinkle direction for each face region, and performs wrinkle detection.